


The Miserables Month Day 1: Last

by ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: High School, M/M, Reunions, The Miserables Month, long time no see, marthas-feral-cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt/pseuds/ElizaEnjolrasdeLioncourt
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire remember each other from high school.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 23





	The Miserables Month Day 1: Last

Day 1: Last (Enjoltaire):  
The last time Enjolras saw Grantaire they were in high school. He fondly remembered Grantaire as not only the kid that was usually covered in paint from art class, but the cool kid he’d seen sneaking away after attendance was taken to skip gym class. He recalled the raging crush he’d had on the other then, how sexy his little smirk was when he’d asked Enjolras to copy his math homework having “left his at home,” and how quickly Enj had agreed to this proposal. He remembered how he’d gone to the school’s art gallery alone at the end of senior year, hoping to catch a glimpse of the artist and his work, and doing so successfully, but losing the courage to tell him how beautiful it was, along with the courage to ask him to the prom. On the last day of school, he had managed to get ahold of Grantaire’s yearbook as he passed it around their math class. After careful consideration he’d written, “Good luck in all you do. Never stop making art; it’s really lovely, A. Enjolras.” 

Grantaire remembered those days less fondly, save for the memory of the blond boy who let him copy his math homework whenever he asked. He remembered Enjolras less as the nerd that he was known as by the rest of the student body, and more as the boy who successfully led a protest against cutting funding to the arts, although he never set foot in an art class. He remembered how he wore the same red zip-up sweater from September to December every year, and the same bright red high top sneakers every day for gym class. He would laugh softly to himself remembering how happy he was to allow Grantaire to copy homework that he clearly never attempted but claimed to have left home. But most vividly he remembered the blond boy coming to the art show and looking at his work, smiling, but never saying anything, and how horribly he regretted not making a conversation with him and not asking him to be his date for prom. That same day in math class he was able to sign Enj’s yearbook as well, writing, “Apollo: Go change the world! I believe in you!-R P.S. OH! Thanks for all the math homework :)”

These memories all found their way to the surface as Enjolras and Grantaire made eye contact across a crowded bar. As they moved closer to each other across the room, their smiles widened, It really is him! They both found themselves thinking at the same time. They tried to speak at the same time and laughed.

“You first, Apollo,” R smiled.

Enj blushed, “The A actually stands for Alexander, but I just go by Enjolras now. How are you? The last time I saw you was the last day of high school.”

“I like Apollo better, it suits you,” R shrugged, “I’m alright, my art gallery opens tomorrow. You know your message in the yearbook encouraged me to keep going when the critics got tough.”

Enj’s eyes widened, “It did? Yours encouraged me to run for office. I won my first election this year,” he smiled brightly.

“I’ll be damned, Apollo is changing the world after all,” R winked, “Mind if I buy you a drink?”

“I’d like that a lot,” Enj blushed a little and found them a seat at the bar.

The two talked and reminisced about high school until the bar closed. They covered math homework, gym class, art shows, prom, all of it. They even admitted that they had the hugest crushes on one another, and at the end of the night, they both knew how lucky they were that the previous time they’d seen each other hadn’t been the last.


End file.
